Love Lessons
by Hippogriffgirl42
Summary: Hagrid uses the hippogriffs to teach the kids a special lesson about love. HarryHermione.


Hagrid had changed a lot over the summer. The half-giant had spent the summer at a special shelter for sick hippogriffs over in the city of the angles, and he had come back completely different. It was a change for the better. His yucky beard was now shaved off, and his long hair was cut short, and spiked up with gel. He wore a leather jacket that was covered in studs and he had ditched the cheesy accent and picked up a cool Los Angeles drawl. All the students liked him now because they thought American accents were the coolest thing.

Hermione liked Hagrid a lot better now he'd changed. His teaching style had improved immersurably and he was no longer the bumbling bearded oaf he had once been. But she didn't like criticizing Hagrid in front of her dear boy Harry because he got all annoyed.

Hagrid had promised them a special lesson today and he took the hole class out into a field behind the school to show them something cool. His gold chains were swinging and he had a cool pair of wraparound shades on his head. Lavendar and Pavarti were giggling over him. Hermione thought that Hagrid was pretty hot with his new look, but nothing could ever compare to her boy Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

She glanced over at him now. His black hair was sticking up in sharp ebon spikes like black crystals, precious gems from a distant galaxy. His eyes gleamed behind his crystalline glasses. They were precious eyes. Gemstone eyes. But they were not hard and cold and remote like gemstones: they were soft and full of life, like a pebble broke or a warm field in summer with deer frolicking in it. But Harry wasn't looking at Mione. He was dancing along in a private daydream.

Mione sighed and shook her caramel tresses. She wished her boy would notice her, not just as a friend but really notice her. She was worried he would never love her because she wasn't pureblood.

Hagrid showed them the field and it was full of hippogriffs. Hermione smiled. She loved hippogriffs because they reminded her of the time she had rid one under the full moon with Harry. It had been a lovely night. She had pretended to be scared so she could hug Harry.

"Kay, Kids," said Hagrid in his cool new accent. "Today I'm going to teach you an important lesson about love. See these hippogriffs here? Did you kids ever wonder where they come from?"

There was lots of immature laughing. Ron snickered like Butthead. Mione glared at him and he winked at her in a gross way.

"Not like that!" Hagrid said blushing. "I mean hippogriffs are a hybrid animal. Their mommy is a horse and their daddy is a griffon! Did you ever think about why that is strange?"

Hermione shot her hand in the air. She liked to act smart because it impressed her dear boy. And she was good at acting smart.

"The griffon and the horse traditionally hate each other, Proffessor Hagrid!" Mione said straight away.

"Very good, Miss Granger," Hagrid said. "Therefore the hippogriff is a symbol of the marriage of two creatures who hate each other. A symbol of impossible love. A love that seems impossible."

Mione gasped. In one moment, her heart went from feeling like a snowflake in a lonely blizzard to feeling like a marshmallow dunked in hot chocolate. She glanced at Harry shyly. His green eyes reflected back at her.

"Remember, kids," Hagrid said with a big grin, showing his new capped teeth. "Even if love seems impossible, sometimes it can work. That's the lesson of the hippogriff."

The hippogriffs parted and he showed them a chestnut horse the color of Mione's hair and a black griffon the shiny color of Harry's hair. They nuzzled each other happily, their chocolate eyes reflecting true love. Everyone gasped.

"But look!" Hagrid said. A baby hippogriff chick suddenly scampered out from behind them. It was fluffy like a cross between a kitten and a duckling. It was the cutest thing ever. Mione squeed and squeed when she saw it. It was the best class ever. Everyone liked the new Hagrid.

After class Mione shyly walked towards Harry.

"So what did you think of todays lesson?" she asked.

Harry grinned "it was fantastic."

"What do you think about impossible love?" she asked, gulping shyly. Harry just smiled.

"Do you think it could happen in our lives Harry?"

"Well, I'll have to talk to Ginny?" Harry said.

"GINNY?!!!!???" Mione gasped thinking of the tramp's ugly face. Her heart fell out of her chest, fell through her feet, fell through the ground, fell through the earth, fell through Australia, fell through the atmosphere, fell through space and landed in the sun.

"Just kidding Mione!" Harry laughed, his ebon spikes catching the sunlite like a glorious halo as he grinned devilishly. "I love you!"

He smiled with his emerald eyes flashing, and they grabbed hands and ran up to a hippogriff. Hagrid saw what had happened, gave a big smile and started singing 'What's new pussycat', in a melodious baritome voice. The class joined in. Harry and Hermione laughed happily and climbed on Buckbeak. The class was happy. Ron was jealous but who cares what Ron thinks. Harry and Mione ignored him. They jumped on and flew away into the beautiful glittering sunset to get some privacy. 


End file.
